crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamaranean
Tameraneans.png|A group of male and female Tamareans Tamaraeans are a warrior race native to the planet Tamaran. They are very similiar to the neighboring Saiyans in their combat prowness, culture, and overall values and physical abilities. They are very humanoid in appearance but like Saiyans, have key features to differ them from a normal human being, such as golden toned skin, green eyes that can glow, and commonly found with red hair. Although like the Saiyans, through mutations these can change. Members of this race have been found with black hair and lighter skin as well. Appearance and Biology A Tamaraeans average appearance is of a slightly taller height than a Saiyan or Human although this can differ like all races. They also have green eyes and golden toned skin, in some cases orange toned. Their hair is commonly shades of red although through rare genetic mutations, they can have ranged eye and hair color. Such as purple eyes and black hair for example. Tamareans are unique in that they have 9 stomachs and lack a navel, or commonly called a "belly button". This is a obvious trait being that the female attire of the Tamaraeans commonly exposes their mid drift. When Tamareans go through puberity, they undergo a change called the "transformation" where they undergo a series of unique and odd changes. Some change skin tone during the transformation while others completely change into a giant worm then molt back again into a more sexually mature body. After this change, the Tamaraean has gained not only sexually maturity, but their body has also gotten stronger, learned new ways to harness their power, and among other things that come with maturing into a adult body. Tamareans are able to cross breed with other humanoid species. There has been a few examples of Saiyans and Tamaraeans breeding on multiple occasions. Them 2 being the only examples due to them being the only 2 humanoid races found in the Zen System. Abilities Tamaraeans are similiar to the Saiyans due to them both having vast reserves of stamina, strength, and will power. They are both warrior societies. Both are not only talented martial combatants, but they can also project their inner life force into energy balls and beams. The major differance in how this done in most cases is Tamareans draw upon their emotions while the Saiyans draw upon their will power and strength. Minus the Super Saiyan transformation, which is unlocked through a emotional upheaval. Other than that, the Tamareans draw upon their emotions more than the Saiyan race. Tamareans do have some powers and a weakness unique to their own race however. They are as follows: *Improved healing factor: Tamareans are a very resiliant race. They are able to recover faster than most races. Unlike their neighbors, the Saiyans. While the Saiyans take longer to heal themselves, they also gain a power boost. The Saiyans are born with a instinct to become more powerful and learn from the mistake that caused their injury. The Tamareans do not have this ability. They make up for it by having the ability to heal faster. *Linguistic Assimilation: Tamareans can learn any language via lip contact *Longevitiy: A Tamareans life span is longer than the Saiyans. An average Saiyan lives to about 80. The average Tamarean can live to about 130 while remaining physically in their prime. A Saiyan only retains this till about 65- 70 while a Tamarean retains it till about 115-120 *Allergies: A Tamarean is allergic to metallic chrominum and can affect their fighting prowness, similiar to grabbing the tail of a Saiyan. Culture The Tamareans are like their neighbors, the Saiyans. Being that they are a warrior race. Young Tamareans are brought up to be tough, resiliant, and physically independent so they can fight and surive. Weakness is frowned upon, like the Saiyan race. Personal affection is allowed but is not allowed in public, the Saiyans are more relaxed about personal affection and welcome it in public due to their honor code. Unlike their neighbors, Marriages are mostly arranged. Although this just may be the case for royality and the higher cast. Meaning, Royality and low class may not be wed. Although this is not a common sight so not many outside races know if this is true or not. The rule of thumb appears to be "stay within your caste". Despite them being a warrior culture, having bonds and friends are still important and long times away from each other are often sad times. Welcoming back a friend is often called for a giant celebration. They even have a large festival every year where everyone gets together. Its the 1 time in the year where public affection is allowed. Appetitie Tamarean feasts are of the same principle as the Saiyans, that being. Pigging out and "having all you can eat" is the general rule of feasts. Tamareans can eat many times their size in food and are known to be able to eat many meals in one sitting. Gallary female.png|A female Tamaraean FemaleT.jpg|A Tamaraean in her powered state. FemaleTA.jpg|Showcasing their ability to make energy spheres, note their glowing green eyes Rare.jpg|A rare example of a Tamarean, black hair and purple energy. This genetic mutation is recessive although it can become dominant if the child is a hybrid of say, a Saiyan Category:Neutral Category:Races Category:Tamaran Category:Zen System Category:Andromeda Category:DSM